i_might_be_a_fake_cultivatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Exploration of the Winter Dragon Tomb
The Winter Dragon Tomb was located on a highland at the border of Heavenly River State and Stone Dragon State. Located in an stand-alone mystic realm is the burial location of Winged Dragon Shen Yin. The sky was white and there wasn’t any formed land. Instead, there were numerous gigantic boulders floating in the sky. On each boulder was a humongous palace. There were jade buildings and golden palaces, and they all looked imposing and resplendent while exuding an air of extravagance. There were around twenty-three palaces sitting on the floating boulders. Together with the other floating fragments, they formed a unique pattern. It looked a bit like a gigantic winding dragon. The furthest palace was radiating with a white glow, and it made one feel like immediately rushing over to investigate it right upon seeing it. Heritage Palaces Palace of Spring Sitting atop the first floating boulder was a cyan-colored palace. The plaque resting above the entrance of this palace read “Palace of Spring”. Guardian of Palace : Spring Male Heritage : pill refinement inheritance. Condition for receiving recognition : Firstly, your pill refinement rank must be at least that of the Spirit Gathering Stage! Conclusion : As neither An Lin, nor Xu Xiaolan fulfilled the requirement stipulated by the guardian to receive the inheritance, they intended to leave, but as Spring Male was anxious to break free from the duty of guarding the tomb he lowered the requirement for anyone who knows how to refine the spiritual pills. In the end Xu Xiaolan who could refine spirit pills below the eighth rank received the inheritance successfully. Palace of Summer Guardian of Palace : Summer Bird Heritage : flame element inheritance. Condition for receiving recognition : They must strike the guardian with their most impressive attacks. The inheritance will be given to whoever hits him the best. Conclusion : Da Bai, Xiao Chou and An Lin respectively tried, but in the end they left dishearten by Summer Bird's comments, however instead of Xu Xiaolan after she used her divine Phoenix lineage and beat him, Summer Bird immediately gave her the Winter Dragon Tomb’s flame element inheritance. Palace of Autumn Guardian of Palace : Autumn Female Heritage : sword inheritance. Condition for receiving recognition : After watching her do a sword dance once, they should try to imitate her sword dance based on their understanding. She will then watch and see if any of them have a right to receive the inheritance. Conclusion : After she finished her sword dance Da Bai and Xiao Chou gave up right away, An Lin did not understand anything about the sword dance and did a bizarre radio gymnastics exercise, in the end Xu Xiaolan was the only one to receive the sword inheritance from Tomb of the Winter Dragon. Palace of Winter Guardian of Palace : Winter Male Heritage : frost inheritance. Condition for receiving recognition : None. Conclusion : Seeing how Xu Xiaolan was so beautiful and as noble as a phoenix, he immediately offered her frost inheritance to her, but she didn't want to, because his element is fire. However, after much persuasion, she reluctantly accepted. However, from beginning to end he never said a single word to An Lin, Xiao Chou or Da Bai. Palace One Year Guardian of Palace : Lord Year Heritage : Four Seasons Soul Gem. Condition for receiving recognition : Initially, he planned that the inheritance recipients would dispute each other to decide the final winner. However, as all the inheritances were brought together by one person and Shen Yin's aura fragments surprisingly did not refuse that person. So it's the destiny. Conclusion : As Xu Xiaolan received the inheritances from the palaces of the four seasons, there was no need for a dispute. She once again received the inheritance from the palace. Twelve of the Zodiac Palaces Note : were all empty and deserted. Palace of Life This palace was particularly strange, and there were all kinds of bizarre and exotic plants growing inside. For example: golden trees, bone flowers which were even larger than trees, blades of grass which glowed with five different colors… These were all plants that An Lin had never seen before. He hadn’t come across them even on the Exotic Plant and Mineral Handbook. Guardian of Palace : Elder Fate Heritage : The Palace of Life only provides fortune-telling services. Condition for receiving recognition : The price is ten thousand to thirty thousand spirit stones per telling depending on what services you they want. Conclusion : Xu Xiaolan asked him to guess what dangers she might encounter when going to the Palace of Life, however in addition to seeing that she had a strong bond with the Palace of Heaven, he was unable to see anything. When it was his turn, An Lin asked him to predict when he got a partner from Dao, however he couldn't see An Lin's fate, he couldn't even predict whether An Lin would eat tomorrow, much less his passionate fate. In the end he invented a random lie and managed to keep his face. Palace of Yellow Guardian of Palace : Red-haired Male Heritage : Fire Spirit Vital Bead Condition for receiving recognition : Fight and kill the guardian and recover the Fire Spirit Vital Bead that is in your heart. Conclusion : An Lin, led Da Bai, Xiao Chou, Gundam One and Gundam Two to attack him in his weaknesses and weaken him, in the end An Lin gave him the final blow. However, An Lin gave the final blow only because Xiao Hong told him that he had been dead for a long time and was relying on the Fire Spirit Vital Bead to live. Palace of Black Guardian of Palace : Narwhal Dragon Heritage : Black Lightning Dragon Ball Condition for receiving recognition : In the same way as in Palace of Yellow, they must fight and kill the guardian and recover the Black Lightning Dragon Ball that is in your heart. Conclusion : After recovering from his impulsive condition, An Lin used Gundam One and Gundam Two as the forefront of the attack and later managed to arrest him in a restrictive spell formation set up by Xu Xiaolan and with the help of Xiao Chou's Black Flame domain to avoid let him run away. An Lin then used the Crimson God Arrow to take him down, along with the final attacks of Gundam One and Gundam Two, however the guardian returned to his dragon form and even seriously injured launched his final technique, a divine lightning, the most strong dragon lightning. In the end An Lin used his Lightning Manipulation Technique and returned the powerful attack back to him, totally defeating. Palace of Earth Guardian of Palace : Long Aotian Heritage : an immortal tool by the name of Dragon Sparrow Sword. Condition for receiving recognition : Make the Dragon Sparrow Sword recognize you as its owner. Conclusion : Da Bai and Xiao Chou tried harder in the end they failed. An Lin was very confident thinking that the Dragon Sparrow Sword was a fan of beauty and he considered himself the most beautiful person present, so he decided to let Xu Xiaolan go first, because for him the main character had to be the last one to take the stage, however to his surprise the Dragon Sparrow Sword chose Xu Xiaolan as its owner after feeling her bloodline. Palace of Heaven The Palace of Heaven was extremely huge, spanning an area around a dozen times larger than the average palace. The huge floating rock upon which the Palace of Heaven was situated appeared like the head of a dragon from a bird’s eye view, exuding an imposing aura. At the center of the palace was a pillar of white light which shot straight into the heavens; that was most likely the source of the light emanating from the Palace of Heaven. From the exterior, the holy light appeared extremely alluring, but from the interior, the holy light gave off a sense of tranquil serenity. Guardian of Palace : Shen Yin Heritage : Bloodline inheritance and all the treasures left behind by Shen Yin. Condition for receiving recognition : To achieve recognition they must pass a series of tests, the first test being a combat strength test. Conclusion : The Palace of Heaven guardian told them that in order to gain recognition they must pass a series of tests, the first, test being a combat strength test, where the guardian attacked them without restriction almost destroying Gundam One and Gundam Two and injuring heavily Xiao Chou, Da Bai and An Lin only stopping after seeing Dragon Sparrow Sword in the hands of Xu Xiaolan and revealing that she was Shen Yin and after testing Xu Xiaolan's bloodline it was revealed that she was a descendant of Shen Yin and as a consequence she gave all her inheritances as well as treasures to Xu Xiaolan, arguing that the inheritance was hers so she could do whatever she wanted and there was no need to do any tests. Trivia * Each palace had a tomb keeper, and these tomb keepers could each choose an heir or heiress to their inheritance. As long as Winged Dragon Shen Yin’s wisp of aura didn’t reject the chosen being, then said being could receive the inheritance. Once this was complete, the tomb keeper would also regain their freedom. * After successfully absorbing the Fire Spirit Vital Bead, An Lin felt his blood boiling with emotion and with a strong intention of battle he invaded the Palace of Black and faced the guardian, only to be defeated by a single punch, in the end realizing the strangeness of the action of An Lin, Da Bai and the others assumed that his brain fried due to the large amount of essential energy from the Fire Spirit Vital Bead fire that he absorbed, thus explaining his impulsive behavior. * After telling his love story with Dongfang Ming to Xu Xiaolan and his group and resolving all the things that still held her life, Shen Yin along with the mystical realm of Winter Dragon Tomb disappeared into oblivion forever. Category:Events